warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Dreams
Prologue "No! She can't be dead!" Darkpaw yelled at the medicine cat. "Not after all this!" "I am afraid she is Darkpaw. You will just have to move on, like before." Featherstrike mewed as if it was nothing. "You're wrong! I don't want to!" Darkpaw glared and his grey pelt bristled, standing on edge. His attempt to look menacing. "I don't want to move on anymore! They didn't deserve to die!" "Everyone does in there own time." Featherstrike mewed calmly. "You disgust me!" Darkpaw yelled as he left the den of the medicine cat and walked onto a peak of his mountain home. 'Why are they still treating me like a kit?!' He asked himself in his head. 'Don't they know I am an apprentice?!' Chapter 1: The Dream Visitor Darkpaw's tabby stripes hid in the shadow of the cave. His light grey color seemed to stand out the slightest bit. His blue eyes happened to glow in the darkness of it. "It's time to stand vigil for Scorchpaw!" The all to familiar voice of Cloudstar announced. 'My sister they were sitting vigil for. She was killed by Sunclan, they claimed! I believe otherwise, it must of been a mistake made by Cloudstar. A purposeful one.' Darkpaw's sat next to Cloudstar and closed his eyes. 'Mother will never understand. She never does, why should o care if she dies next? It's all her fault for not caring and giving us to Aspenwing.' Darkpaw's thoughts comforted him in a way they shouldn't. "Darkpaw!" A voice yelled. 'Moosefoot.. Again?!' "Can't you see we are busy?!" Cloudstar howled. 'For once Cloudstar was right. And my mentor wasn't.' Darkpaw smirked. Darkpaw pretended to look tired. "Sorry Cloudstar!!" Moosefoot immediately dipped his head. "I forgot Scorchpaw was kin to Darkpaw." Moosefoot walked away. 'How dare he!' Darkpaw thought. 'He will pay. In good time.' Soon the vigil was over and the sun was rising. Darkpaw had stayed awake the entire time. "Darkpaw! Why don't you go and sleep?" Cloudstar suggested. "I will try." Darkpaw said dipping his head. 'You will be avenged Scorchpaw.' Darkpaw walked into the apprentice cave. It was empty seeing as all the other apprentices were out training. Pawsteps padded to the front of the apprentice cave. Darkpaw pretended to be asleep in his nest. The smell of herbs reached his nose. 'No! Not the wrenched medicine cat!' He thought. "You don't need to pretend in front of me. I know what you desire." It wasn't the medicine cat. But it was the apprentice medicine cat. Darkpaw remained. The apprentice sighed and took out some that smelled really bad. Mouse bile. Darkpaw jumped. The apprentice smiled. "Oh yeah?! Than what do I desire snakeheart?" Darkpaw hissed. "Why should I trust you!?" Darkpaw hissed. "Because if you don't, I tell the clan. I can be very persuasive at time. It also wouldn't benefit either of us very much." The Tom was a moon younger than him. "Than what do I desire?!" Darkpaw hissed. "Very obvious, revenge on Cloudstar. What if I told you I could confirm it was Cloudstar and give you the trainer who will train you past any other Warrior's limit?" He asked. "First let me know your name." Darkpaw insisted. "Flowerpaw....." He mumbled. Clearly hating the name. Darkpaw started to laugh. "So let me get this straight, a Tom named Flowerpaw can help me take some revenge he thinks I desire? This is the funniest day ever." Darkpaw rolled over laughing. "It is clear why you have trust issues. But all I want in return is when you become leader, to change my name to something more menacing. Obviously you would want to become leader after him." Flowerpaw's ears were flattened. "Right..." Darkpaw laughed harder. "Don't laugh at me!" His voice boomed full of power. "I have powers and I am not afraid to use them!" "So that's how your persuasive. Starclan powers. I will do, what I want in the name of Starclan." Darkpaw. "Good because they are from Starclan." "Who exactly?" "The mentors." "Oh. Right. I don't want revenge on anyone!" "Liar." "Am not!" "What are you Toms doing?" Briarpaw walked in. "Are you talking about a She-cat by any chance?" "Nooooo!" Darkpaw's face turned a little red. "Haha right!" Briarpaw laughed as she curled up in her nest. Flowerpaw rolled his eyes. He left without a word. The sun was setting in the horizon. Darkpaw curled up to sleep. 'Was he really arguing that long?' He was suddenly in a dark dead tree place. No prey. ' Is this really Starclan?' He asked himself. "Of course it is young apprentice!" A ragged She-cat with Amber eyes and black pelt. "I hear you want to improve your skills to help your clan improve. Am I wrong apprentice?" "No. Who are you?" Darkpaw replied. 'This is too good to be true!' "I am Blackfang. Who might you be? And it is true!" She replied. "I am Darkpaw of MistClan." He announced proud of his title. She smiled bigger. Her eyes showed something different. Darkpaw ignored it. "Lets start with something easy shall we?"Blackfang smiled. Chapter 2: Flowerpaw The next morning. Scars lined my pelt. 'What happened?' Darkpaw asked himself. 'Maybe I was attacked by something in my sleep.' "Darkpaw! What happened to your pelt!?" Briarpaw looked at it wondering if it was ok. "I am fine." Darkpaw insisted as he began to leave the den. "No you aren't! I am taking you to the medicine cat den. Like it or not!" She declared. 'Stupid She-cat apprentice. ' He thought and attempted to run away but she grabbed him and was holding him still by holding his scruff. She was about the same size so she walked beside him. "Fine I will go!" He agreed. She let to and he walked to the den. Luckily for him only Flowerpaw was awake. "I need some help. Briarpaw forced me to come." "Starclan training is difficult sometimes. You got some marks on you from it." Flowerpaw Smiled. ''Some marks? How about a pelt filled with them?!' Darkpaw rolled his eyes. '' "Just heal them!" Darkpaw said. "Lucky for you I have discovered a new herb. But this herb will stay between us." Flowerpaw smiled and picked up a flower Darkpaw had never seen before. Flowerpaw chewed it up and spread it across Darkpaw's wounds. Immediately they began healing. "I had to have something to keep from suspicion." Flowerpaw smiled. "Now go wash it off in water. Don't let it touch your tongue. It could kill you if that happens." "Ok.." Darkpaw said skeptically, "why is it a bad thing to be trained by Starclan?" "Cats get jealous and get very violent. Believe me." Flowerpaw rolled u is eyes as if I should of none. "Right." Darkpaw said. 'Seems legitimate.' Darkpaw thought. He walked to the river that was near the clan. He jumped in. Immediately cold touched beyond his fur. He shook it off remembering the warning of how don't let it touch your tongue. He then went to the top of the waterfall that connected to the river. It was windy and he quickly was dry. He began to walk into camp. "Where in Starclan have you been?!" Moosefoot asked. "Um washing my paws, some cat threw mouse while at me." Darkpaw said sheepishly. Or at least her pretended to. 'Not exactly a lie. Flowerpaw has interesting ways of waking up a cat.' "Ok, I will give you that. Let's go hunting." Moosefoot laughed. ' He will die.' Darkpaw declared in his mind.